


What if things were different?

by ofhamartia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott McCall, Explicit Sexual Content, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Scott McCall, M/M, Manipulative Theo, Scott is weak for fuckboy Theo, Theo is weak for alpha Scott, Top Theo Raeken, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhamartia/pseuds/ofhamartia
Summary: Scott's pack has been drifting apart and he feels like maybe this is a fight he's not going to make it through. Theo is there to provide emotional support as a way to earn his trust but finds himself desiring something more from Scott.





	What if things were different?

He felt like the weight on his shoulders was getting too heavy to bear. The more he tried, the more he seemed to fail and lately everything was falling apart no matter what. In fact, he was seemingly losing his pack. He could feel them drifting away… but the one he never expected to do that was Stiles, and even his best friend felt more like a stranger as of lately.

Scott wanted to scream, wanted to yell and let out the anger that ran through his body. But at the same time he was feeling too tired to even do that. He was feeling exhausted with the stress caused by the recent events and the only thing he wished for was to have some peace, to feel like a normal teenager once again whose only concern was to make it through high school.

It was night already and Scott was still in school, too frustrated with himself to want to go home. He had been practicing lacrosse for hours now and even with his supernatural strength his muscles were feeling sore.

He had to admit that even though he was lonely, he didn’t want to _feel_ lonely. He started to wonder if he’d ever get a chance at normalcy, or if he was just meant to keep battling for as long as he could. All these thoughts proved to be too depressing for him to dwell on them, which is why he decided to hit the shower before going back home. He went to the locker room and stripped naked, taking a towel out of his bag and making a beeline for the showers.

The hot stream of water fell right onto the top of his head, water splashing over his sweat-covered body, slowly warming him up until he found himself too lost in the sensation to even notice his surroundings. Finally he had managed to get some peace. His heartbeat was at its slowest rate and his breathing was calmer than ever, almost as if he were on the edge of falling asleep.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms gently enshrouding about him, an even warmer source of heat behind him embracing him and providing the ever so desired comfort he wished for. His nose immediately picked up Theo’s scent— he had been the only one who hadn’t seemed to push Scott away, if anything the pair had grown closer and Scott felt like he trusted him enough not to act surprised when the other’s body pressed entirely against him. It felt rather good to be in his arms… to strip off his armour and let himself be exposed.

Theo’s hands were tender with him. His fingers gently ghosting over his skin and caressing Scott in a way he would only allow someone close to him do, but this time, it seemed as though Theo was that someone. The other’s mouth pressed chaste kisses against his collar bone, slowly making its way to Scott’s neck. Each kiss was carefully pressed and lasted long enough to make Scott’s skin stir with the anticipation of the next one. He felt loved and appreciated and his eyes refused to open out of fear of this being just a dream.

 

                                                                        *        *       *

 

Theo had been desperately trying to find ways to get closer to Scott. He _needed_ to earn his full trust and now that the pack was divided he knew it was his best chance. He had spent the last couple of days with the alpha, whether stalking him or actually hanging out with him, acting as an emotional support.

Today was no different; he had noticed Scott was more distant than before and quieter. In fact, he could smell the frustration that the alpha gave off and intoxicated Theo with the desire to get what he wanted. And that meant not only what he had initially come for but also Scott. He wanted the boy to succumb to him and to have him for himself before he continued with his plans; it was all part of the game to have Scott McCall trust him in more than one way.

He had waited for hours hidden in the dark just watching Scott let out his frustration in the field. He looked nothing like he normally did. His anger made his movements faster and his reactions more violent, as if he were battling something. Theo’s eyes feasted themselves on the sight of this Scott. It showed him that beneath that pureness laid something stronger.

After following Scott into the showers putting enough distance between the two of them he waited for the other to relax, his ear picking up on Scott’s heartbeat and when it was barely a small thud he stripped off his own clothes, carefully approaching the alpha. The sight of Scott’s naked body provoked something in Theo that he hadn’t planned. Beyond the desire to get his hands on the source of power he was after, there was an even more ardent desire burning in his stomach desperately asking him to touch Scott.

Theo hesitated for a second, not liking the sensation of not being in control. But he was so close to Scott’s body and his own seemed to be magnetically attracted to the other that he actually allowed himself to be invaded by this new desire. His chest pressed against Scott’s back made him shudder, his arms naturally wrapped around Scott in such a delicate way that Theo wondered if he had ever been this tender in his entire life.

His mouth glided across Scott’s skin as if wishing to explore every inch of the other’s body, an unquenchable thirst for something primal. Soon enough his hands found themselves exploring Scott’s chest. It could be so easy to kill the alpha right then but his mind and interests were somewhere beyond. Fingers that teased Scott’s nipples trying to find the right things to do force those beautiful small gasps that came from the other’s mouth.

They both were dripping wet and the hot stream of water cascaded over their heads. Theo’s cock had become fully erect between his legs, pressing against Scott’s firm butt. He craved to become one with Scott; perhaps he even wished he didn’t have to kill him. It would be so nice to take his time and corrupt the great Scott McCall and steal him from everyone else, to turn him into a constant in his life.

Bur for now those thoughts were appeased with the delightful sounds Scott was making. No words were being exchanged and yet he could swear Scott was asking him to take him. Theo didn’t seem to be opposed to that, if anything he was more than willing to satisfy their needs. His right hand slowly travelled south, following Scott’s happy trail until meeting the base of the alpha’s cock. His calloused fingers wrapped around it, not quite moving yet just to see how Scott reacted.

 

                                                                    *        *       *

 

Scott’s mind was flooded with a whirlwind of pleasant sensations. He knew this was not supposed to be happening but nothing within his system dare to stop Theo. He even wanted to encourage the other to feel free to continue as he please but words always got stuck in the way as the air left his lungs in small gasps. Each and every one of them a consequence of the intimacy that Theo’s touch provoked in him.

As soon as Theo’s hand wrapped around his dick, he felt a bolt running up his spine, making his back arch and his body lean in to the other’s touch. It was like being touched for the first time, every nerve-ending on his body reacting all at once.

His hands moved above his head to grab Theo by the neck, slowly turning his head around enough to look for the other’s lips. Their lips locked together in a soft kiss that left Scott breathless; he pulled back only to recover his breath and continued kissing the other with a heartfelt passion.

Theo’s lips glided along his in such a perfect manner, they were both synchronised and it was as if they had done this a million times before. Theo’s hand had started pumping his cock in rhythm with their movements. Scott’s tongue darted out to lick on Theo’s bottom lip and instinctively the other had opened his mouth a bit more for their tongues to meet in what looked a more passionate kiss than a tender one.

Scott felt happy for once. He felt happy to have something for himself in the middle of this chaos even if he knew that in the morning none of this was going to matter and he’d have to go back to figure out a way to fix things with his pack. But Theo was here and he was providing something none of his pack could; and Scott had just realised that maybe he wished for this to be more than just tonight. His body pressed against Theo’s, feeling the other’s cock against his cheeks; he tried to accommodate himself so it was now between his legs. As much as he wanted to relieve the stress, Scott was still a gentle lover and part of it meant giving back as much as he was receiving. Few minutes went by and they were still kissing without wanting to break apart until Scott suddenly stopped, he swallowed hard and turned around to face Theo completely. His eyes still closed as he pressed his forehead against the other’s. “You don’t have to—”

Theo remained silent for what seemed to be long minutes. His hands still holding Scott and their bodies still pressed together. Then the chimera finally spoke up, raising his hand to lift Scott’s head so he could look at him. “I _want_ to, Scott. You’re the alpha and everyone expects you to never break. But I can feel what you’re feeling and even if you’re not _my_ alpha, it feels right to keep you from falling apart.”

Scott’s eyes slowly fluttered open for the first time. Too afraid to face reality as it was even when he hadn’t felt this good in weeks. Once he saw Theo’s face and the compassionate smile on the other’s lips he convinced himself that he did need this, and that Theo was simply looking out for him. Scott didn’t say anything after that, he simply kissed Theo once again and slowly got on his knees, looking up at the other before he wrapped one hand around the long thick cock in front of him. Their eyes locked once again and Scott took it as the permission he needed to lick around the pink head. He started with simple licks at first but upon seeing how Theo’s body responded, he started licking from shaft to head, and before Theo could even realise Scott’s mouth was around the head of his cock, the alpha’s tongue licking up and down and tonguing at his slit.

 

                                                                                                                                          *        *       *

 

Theo couldn’t believe his eyes. The Alpha Scott McCall was on his knees satisfying him in a way he never thought Scott could. He was getting a lot more than he bargained for and he had no wish to complain about it. In fact Scott’s mouth made his knees buckle. The morbid thought of someone so powerful being on his knees just for him was such a turn on that his hands inevitable gripped onto Scott’s hair, at first guiding the other’s mouth to take more of his cock. Indeed, he had a rather big cock, but he was sure Scott could take it if he pushed the other’s limits.

He took his time, warming up the other’s throat to the feeling of such intrusion. Scott seemed eager to give in to Theo’s command and after a few slow and long thrusts inside Scott’s mouth he decided the alpha was ready for a bit more. His grip on Scott’s hair tightened and he held him still before his hips thrust forward in one single motion. Scott’s hands immediately held onto Theo’s thighs for support but he didn’t oppose any resistance to having a cock being shoved down his throat. If anything, Scott closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Theo held him there, nose pressed against Theo’s pubes. The chimera grunted as he desperately felt the need to roughen it up but knew that he need to take his time first. After a few seconds he thrust back to allow Scott to breathe, it was such a hot an erotic sight. He could just come from fucking Scott’s mouth over and over again, but he was hoping to get more than that tonight. “You’re such a good alpha, Scott. I’d be so good to you…” The words came naturally, his deceitful tone was always present but subconsciously Theo knew that maybe in other circumstances Scott could palliate his most primal sexual needs.

He took hold of his own big cock, a clear vein along his shift pulsing with blood that went straight to the head that he pressed against Scott’s lips, smearing the pre cum leaking all over them. He was so horny and Scott’s lips were perfect for his dick. He bit on his lower lip to hold back a light growl as he parted Scott’s lips with the head of his cock and once again that wet and warm mouth closed around his length, sending shivers all over his body and making him shudder with want. His hips started to move faster this time, thrusting back and forth until Scott’s lips were sliding along his cock in a fluid motion.  

Theo’s breath became erratic and his thrusts became rougher, his mind chasing after that precious ephemeral release. Even if it was nothing but a mere physical sensation the sensation of having done so with Scott made it all the better. His mouth let out a broken ‘ _Scott_ ’ as his body jerked forward and he came inside Scott’s mouth, cum flooding Scott’s throat and the alpha didn’t hesitate to swallow it. Theo had closed his eyes when his orgasm hit him, riding waves of pleasure while his cock pulsed inside Scott’s mouth.

 

                                                                    *        *        *

 

In his broken state, Scott got a sense of satisfaction from being able to please the person who had been keeping him together these past few days. Even when Theo meant to take care of him. He was proud to see he had managed to bring the other to orgasm and although he was no expert, he felt like he had done a good job. He took Theo’s cock out of his mouth and stood up, caressing the other’s cheek before he leaned in to kiss him again. Theo tasted himself in Scott’s mouth; he pushed his tongue inside to lick the other clean.

But then Theo pulled away and manhandled him into turning back, pressing him against the shower wall as he got on his knees. He felt Theo’s hands squeezing his bubble butt, playing with his cheeks before spreading them apart until he felt his hole exposed. He couldn’t exactly see Theo but then he felt him spitting on his hole and smearing it around his entrance with his index finger. That made him Scott groan in pleasure, closing his eyes as his hands rested against the wall for support.

Theo was taking his time with him prodding at his entrance until he felt Scott was relaxed enough to push further. Then the finger was no longer there and instead Theo was gripping tight onto Scott’s cheeks, spreading them wide apart before diving in to eat Scott’s ass.

The alpha swore he was seeing stars when his body lit on fire with pleasure. Spreading all over his skin and making him go into a state of ecstasy that could only be described as heavenly. Theo’s tongue was licking all around his hole, making him tingle in an odd way he had never felt before. He even got as far as to push it past his entrance which made Scott squirm for his knees were getting weaker by the second and his hard cock was begging to be touched.

Theo’s mouth nor his hands were no longer there and Scott could only gasp for air as he started to come down from his high. Theo got up once again and jerked his own cock to full length once again, smirking to himself as he positioned himself behind Scott and placed his cock between Scott’s cheeks, not quite penetrating him yet. He leaned in to whisper into the other’s ear. “Want you, _Scott_.” The name sounded so needy that Scott thought it was impossible to say no to the other. He just nodded and in no time Theo’s big cock was intruding his hole, slowly making its way past the wet rings of muscle there. At first Scott groaned in pain, he felt like a burning sensation suddenly overrode the pleasure he was feeling just a while ago but it was not persistent. Theo was not in a rush to bottom, he took his time to enjoy the tight sensation of Scott’s virgin walls closing around his big cock.

“ _My_ poor alpha… just let me take care of you.” Theo whispered once again, pushing more of his cock inside Scott until finally he was completely inside the alpha. His pelvis pressed against the other’s butt and his hands wrapped around Scott, his right one took hold of the alpha’s cock and started jerking him in an excruciatingly slow pace.

Scott felt so full once Theo was completely inside him. The thick cock was filling him up nicely and making him feel like he needed more. Theo’s words seemed to do the trick for him, being called Theo’s alpha awoke in him something feral, like his control was slipping through his fingers and he didn’t want to get it back. He needed more and he needed it now. He opened his eyes only to reveal a bright shade of crimson around his irides, turning his head around to look at Theo as he huffed out in a demanding voice. “ ** _Please_**.”

That was all it took for Theo to start fucking him raw and hard. There was no time to ease him into adjusting to his big cock, he made sure that Scott felt his cock pulsating inside him with each thrust and tried to aim each one of them to hit Scott’s prostate. The alpha was a wrecking mess, drained out of any strength and basically just supporting himself against the wall while Theo kept ramming into his ass.

The hand around his cock had sped up considerably now and Scott was feeling himself closer and closer with each thrust and each jerk on his own cock. He had decided that he was thankful to Theo for giving him this even if it was only going to happen tonight. His moans gradually became louder, although they came in short ragged breaths. Theo never slowed down or stopped, if anything the other was intent on taking Scott to the edge, and damn him if he wasn’t doing a good job at it.

Finally Scott felt himself over the edge and with a muffled moan he came in Theo’s hand, a spasm running through his body with each rope of cum that fell on the wall and on Theo’s hand. Even then, Theo’s hand kept jerking slowly, trying to milk his cock as much as Scott’s sensitivity allowed him. Theo let go of Scott’s cock and wrapped both arms around the other, he pressed his body against Scott’s back and started thrusting his hips back and forth faster than before chasing after his own release. He felt himself close but wanted to enjoy the sensation of corrupting Scott this way. To fuck him hard that Scott would remember Theo Raeken had fucked him the night before and had filled him up with his cum. He wanted Scott to remember him in the nights where he was alone and wanted to jerk off and all Scott could ever think of was this night.

The thought of it made Theo come harder than before, pushing harshly against Scott’s body until the alpha was completely pressed against the wall while Theo rode his own orgasm, erratic thrusts that filled Scott’s insides with Theo’s cum, his cock pulsating more and more until Theo felt his body physically weak. He had never been caught in the heat of such a strong orgasm and though it was over he had no intention of taking his cock out.

Scott had his head pressed against the wall, still recovering his strength but clearly pleased with himself. He didn’t move at all once he felt his hole being filled with Theo’s cum, nor said anything when Theo just kept his arms around him and his head rested against Scott’s back. Without a doubt, he knew that it would be hard to pretend nothing happened tomorrow. But truth be told, he was sure he would like this to happen again.


End file.
